Trakeena's play Time
by Kenn.Faith.Dawn
Summary: This story takes place after the Episode The Power of Pink


**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Ranger Saban do.**

 **Summary: This story takes place after the Episode The Power of Pink**

 **A/N:1 this story was a challenge story for naruto11222 for their birthday today so I hope you enjoy this story.**

 **Trakeena's Play Time**

 **Written by Kenn,Faith,Dawn**

Trakeena was sitting in the throne room of her ship with the rest of her evil army for the first time in a long time they were celebrating today they had managed to get a small victory over the Power Rangers. The Pink Galaxy Ranger was no more she had sacrificed herself and that now left the Galaxy Rangers with a missing Ranger. The only member of Trakeena's army that wasn't celebrating was Deviot he had found a disturbing energy signature aboard Terra Venture and was heading to the throne room to tell Trakeena.

"Trakeena my Queen we may have a problem" said Deviot as he stood beside Trakeena.

"What is it Deviot?" asked Trakeena.

"It appears there is a still a Pink energy signature on board Terra Venture"

"But how can that be the Pink Galaxy Ranger was destroyed?"

"It appears their maybe a former Pink Ranger on board the station"

"Find them and bring them to me before the Rangers locate them and return to full power"

"Of course my queen I have already started to run the scan before I can to find you"

"Excellent thinking Deviot" said Trakeena.

 **Trakeena's Play Time**

Meanwhile in a Gymnasium on Terra Venture a Brunette woman who wore a Pink Top, Blue Denim Shorts and White boots was just finishing off teaching her Gymnastics Class, she called the students over and told them how well they were doing and that she would be entering them into a completion against some other Gymnasiums on Terra Venture. The Woman was Kimberly Hart the former Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger, she grabbed her bag ready to leave the Gym and head home for the day when as she put her Towel in her bag her hand brushed against something in the bottom of her bag and as she pulled the object out and it was her Morpher complete with a cracked Pterodactyl coin.

'I wonder if this would still work if a time comes when I ever have to use it' Kim thought to herself.

 **Trakeena's Play Time**

Back on Trakeena's ship Deviot was scanning for the faint Pink Energy signal he had found and once he got it again he knew that there was a Pink Ranger on Terra Venture, he then ran a search code to locate the Ranger and patched the feed into the monitor so it would show him who this Pink Ranger was. After 10 minutes the scan had locked in the location of the Pink Ranger and Deviot loaded the image to the screen and saw the Pink Ranger in civilian form was just leaving a building in a quite area of the Space Station where not many People went unless they had a reason to be there.

"Excellent, she is isolated that will make this much easier" said Deviot. As he pressed a button on his computer and sent a battalion of Sting wingers to capture the Ranger, then he headed back up to Trakeena's celebration to inform her of his findings and what he had done about it.

Once Deviot made it to Trakeena's throne room and informed her of his actions Trakeena said that once the Sting Wingers return with their prisoner that they should take her to Trakeena's quarters and tie her to the bed.

 **Trakeena's Play Time**

Kimberly was leaving the Gymnasium when she was suddenly surrounded by a battalion of Sting Wingers and then Deviot appeared.

"Who are you supposed to be?" asked Kimberly.

"I am Deviot and you will surrender yourself to Trakeena" said Deviot.

"I won't surrender to anyone" said Kimberly as she reached in her bag and pulled out her old Morpher.

"Sting Wingers attack her" said Deviot.

'I guess now is as good a time as any to find out if this works' though Kimberly, then she called out "It's Morphin Time Pterodactyl"

The Transformation worked but Kim could feel that the power wasn't as strong as it used to be so she decided to try and defeat the Sting Wingers and Deviot as quick as possible. Kimberly pulled out her Blade Blaster and managed to fight off the Sting Wingers but then Deviot came in with his sword and Kim swapped her Blade Blaster into its Blade mode but Deviot was to strong and soon overpowered Kimberly and knocked her to the ground and that's when Kim's Powers faded and in a flash of Pink her Power Suit vanished and Kim was unconscious. Deviot grabbed her and teleported away with her and reappeared on Trakeena's ship. Deviot took Kimberly to Trakeena's room and tied her to Trakeena's bed, then he went and told Trakeena that he had located and captured the Pink Ranger whose energy signal he had located.

 **Trakeena's Play Time**

Trakeena smiled when she heard the news and headed down to her room where their tied up prisoner was. Trakeena looked at Kimberly and thought how beautiful the girl tied to her bed looked, so Trakeena decided that instead of interrogating Kimberly about why she had a Pink energy signal in her Trakeena decided to have some fun, and went over to a cupboard in the corner of the room and selected several items before closing the cupboard again then walking over to the bed and placing the items on the bedside table. Then she sat on the end of the bed waiting for Kimberly to come round.

 **Trakeena's Play Time**

All most 10 minutes later Kimberly came round and realised she was tied down on something, as she looked around she realised it was a bed and a strange woman was standing with her back to Kim and the woman looked like she had a huge bug on her head.

"W-Wh-Who are you?" asked Kim

"I am Trakeena and you were a Pink Ranger and our now my prisoner" replied Trakeena.

"What are you going to do with me?"

"I thought about torturing you, but I think I might have a little fun with you instead" said Trakeena as she indicated to the sex toys she had placed on the bedside table.

Kim looked at the sex toys and was wondering if Trakeena was trying to use then to get information out of her."

"What sort of fun are you going to have with me?"

"Well you see Kimberly I have certain needs and no one on this ship can give me the release I need, but now I have you and you will help me with those needs by using these toys" said Trakeena.

Kim was unsure whether to feel excited or scared she two had needs and if she was honest she had had those feelings since she and Tommy split up.

Trakeena picked up the first sex toy a Vibrator and moved to the bed and started to play with Kimberly and while Kimberly couldn't respond she just had to lay there and enjoy what Trakeena was doing to her.

"So Kimberly" said Trakeena in a voice that Kim could tell was full of need "I will untie you now on the condition that you and me have some private time with these toys together"

"Yes" said Kimberly her voice was full of arousal.

Trakeena let go of the Vibrator and undone the ties and watched as Kim removed her top and shorts leaving her in her Bra and Panties, Trakeena moved towards Kim and the two of them shared a Kiss before Kim pulled Trakeena with her on to the bed and then Kim got on top of Trakeena and started to feel her body and then planted another Kiss on Trakeena's lips, Trakeena let her hands roam up Kim's back and undone her bra.

Trakeena watched as she saw Kim's hands drop towards the Vibrator and she watched as Kim switched it on and pressed it against the cloth covering Trakeena's pussy.

"You know it's not really fair if I can't get to best parts of your body yet you can get to mine" said Kim.

Trakeena waved a hand over her body and then her breasts were uncovered and so was her pussy, Kim smiled and pressed the Vibrator against Trakeena's pussy causing Trakeena to let out a moan.

Trakeena was enjoying the feeling that she was experiencing due to the actions of Kimberly but she also wanted Kim to receive the same feelings so she told Kimberly to stop and then as Kim got up Trakeena removed Kimberly's panties and then she grabbed another vibrator and as Kim got on the bed with the first Vibrator, Trakeena got on top of her and made sure they were in a 69 position. She then used the Vibrator against Kim's Pussy and they both started to enjoy the sensations that they were experiencing, Kim feeling bold started to insert her Vibrator into Trakeena and was rewarded with a large moan from Trakeena before she repaid what Kim had done. The two ladies were now fucking each other with the Vibrators and were both racing towards their first orgasm.

A few minutes later their joint orgasms hit driving both of them on more and Trakeena reached over and pulled a Strap-on of the table and attached it to Kimberly and smirked as she said "Now it's your turn to take me then I will return the favour"

Trakeena got on her back and pulled Kim on top of her.

Kim used one of her hands to position the head in Trakeena's entrance and slowly pushed in inch by inch feeling the tightness push the strap on back against her own pussy even so the two of them soon found a rhythm they both enjoyed, with Kim thrusting in and out, now she had the Strap-on on she was able to get deeper and was reaching Trakeena's g-spot constantly. Kim was groping Trakeena's breasts causing even more arousal within Trakeena, Trakeena couldn't believe how much she was enjoying what Kimberly was doing to her. It was amazing it was heavenly to feel and she could tell that she was going to orgasm soon.

"Oh God Kim keep doing that I'm going to cum" said Trakeena.

Kim kept her trusting going and could tell that the friction against her own pussy would me she would be coming soon as well.

As Kim kept going Trakeena's orgasm hit and neither girl expected how big it would be, Trakeena passed out with the effect it had on her and then Kim came as well and she fell asleep with the Strap-on still within Trakeena.

The End


End file.
